


The Sharp-tongued Beauty and the Kind Foolish Beast

by Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods



Series: Fateful Encounters and the True Tales of the Gods [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Very Mild Gore, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods/pseuds/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods
Summary: Theseus travels to Crete to challenge the Minotaur to a life-or-death duel where... he discovers more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Jeritza von Hrym, Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fateful Encounters and the True Tales of the Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 🌟⚔~ The Fateful Encounter ~⚔🌟

Finally, after days of traversing the seas on his way to Crete, he had finally arrived. Theseus had followed the dangerous path around the Saronic Gulf - where six entrances to the Underworld stood in his way, each guarded by a chthonic enemy - outsmarted the Pallantides, and reunited with his father. Yet the utterly boring days spent leisurely riding the waves to Crete came the closest to slaying him. Out of sheer boredom alone. The man could not even remember how many times he had braided his long, blond locks, or trained in solitude long into the night to simply keep busy.

However, this trip from Athens was worth the wait. The anticipation for what was to come enough to bring a small smile to his lips. The chance to challenge the Minotaur that dwelt within Daedalus’s labyrinth. Word of the monster’s strength came to him through rumors circulating throughout the palace as the time to send their own sacrifices neared. Immediately, he had volunteered to become one of the chosen sent to finally have the honor of felling the beast… even if he had no hope of returning. Yet, he had survived much, much worse. He would survive and return to Athens and his father as promised.

As soon as the boat docked, the prince fled the admiring gazes of passersby and found solitude within a forest outside the city walls. Relishing in the fresh air, and open space, he simply wandered aimlessly through the dense woods, not expected at the castle until the sun reached its peak - he had time to spare.  
While enjoying his simple stroll, he came across a young maiden tending to a small bed of beautiful, vibrant roses. Yet, they paled in comparison to her. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, the maiden's expression contorting into one of surprise - mirroring his own.

“I apologize… I did not mean to stare.” He murmured quietly, kneeling down beside her sheepishly. There was a moment of silence before the woman burst out laughing, a faint blush tinging her cheeks a pale, rosy hue. “Excuse me, are you alright? Is my presence disturbing you? If so, I shall leave you to your solitude.”

“No, no, stay a while, Prince Theseus.”

“What? Why do you think I am the prince of Athens?”

“Hehe… your legendary feats are well-known, even here. Plus, your blond hair and standoffish demeanor gives you away instantly.” Yet another small fit of giggling overcame the maiden. Theseus simply sighed and relented. He was never one to hide who he was, but he did not consider himself a legend of sorts.

“Ah! Forgive me, Prince, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Ariadne, daughter of Minos, King of Crete. A pleasure to finally meet you. However, whenever I am away from the castle, I tend to go by Mercedes. After all, I am forbidden from leaving the palace without guards - my father is quite protective over me. I simply… suck out to tend to these beds of roses. The castle contains no rose gardens, but mother and I absolutely adore them.” Aria-… Mercedes plucked one of the red-roses and offered it to him with a warm, welcoming smile.

“… Thank you. And… there is no need for pleasantries like this. I too take on an alias whenever I am away from the castle. You may call me… Emile.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he expected the rose. They have always been his favorite flowers.

“Here.” She stated kindly, standing up and offering him her hand. “Why don’t I lead you to the castle. It is almost time for you to meet him.”

“Alright. Thank you, Mercedes.”

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾✿☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

T’was the night before Theseus and the rest of the chosen were supposed to enter the labyrinth. He sought solitude well away from the castle in the serene silence of the forest, spending his last moments bathing under the moonlight and tending to the same roses where he and Mercedes first met just a few days ago. A sudden disturbance had him instantly on edge, his deep blue eyes scanning the treeline as someone emerged. Instantly, his features relaxed, and he let out a quiet huff as Princess Ariadne approached him.  
“What are you doing here?” He drawled sternly, his brows furrowed in concern.

“I simply came to see you off and give you these.” She retorted, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Hesitantly, she handed him a sword and a ball of thread before embracing him in a constricting hug. “Accept this sword so that it may protect you, and this thread so you may find your way out of the labyrinth. I believe in you Thes-… Emile. I know that you will live and slay that wicked beast that has already taken the lives of twenty-eight brave young men and women. I do not wish for you to be devoured or trapped there forever. Please promise you will return to me, Theseus! You… are like a brother to me. I do not want you to die… please do not die… please… please.”

The Princesse's muffled pleas soon turned into loud choked sobs as she fully collapsed into him. Theseus’s mind was in a state of utter disarray. When was the last time someone wept for him? He did not deserve this pure maiden’s tears. After a moment, he returned the gesture in kind, using his thumb to gently wipe away Mercedes’ tears. “I will return to you, Mercedes.” He uttered quietly, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “When I return… how about we go on an adventure? You will no longer have to sneak out of the castle. You and I are similar. We both contain an insatiable thirst for exploration of the unknown. While I also possess a strong desire to challenge worthy opponents. So, would you, perhaps, like to elope with me?”

“E-elope? Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes. I swear under the Goddess Selene right here and now that I shall accompany you on your journey. Besides, you will need someone to patch you up after your glorious battles.” Princess Ariadne’s radiant smile returned in full force as they finally parted, letting out a content sigh. The Prince pondered for a moment before one of his own rare smiles appeared on his lips.

“I shall depart immediately.” He suddenly declared, briskly heading towards the labyrinth with a confident air about him.  
The Princess merely waved the Prince off with a concerned expression. However, she had faith that he would return to her. He surely would. Emile promised after all.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾✿☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

Theseus casually waltzed up to the entrance to the labyrinth, greeting the guards with a small smile. “I am Theseus, son of Aegeus, one of the Kings of Athens. Allow me passage. Now.” The guards took one look at his imposing figure and murderous glare before hastily opening the gate, just enough for him to pass through. However, as soon as the large ornate gates closed behind him, he hastily tied one end of the thread to the door, drawing his gifted sword in the process.

Silently, he made his way through the labyrinth, following Daedalus’s directions to a tee: go forwards, always down, and never left or right. It was hard to tell how long he had been walking through the confusing corridors before making it to an open meadow with a small lake. A loud gurgling noise reached his ears, as he entered the large area. His steps abruptly became precise and silent, his breathing inaudible as his heart started to pound rapidly in his chest. Yet, Theseus felt no fear. In fact, he felt absolutely elated by the prospects of coming face-to-face with the deadly Minotaur. A cruel smile graced his features as his gaze became maniacal. The rush of battle always did this to him. It made his head spin in euphoria and a sudden bloodlust swell within him. Oh, how he wondered how people would perceive him if they saw him during one of his killing sprees. Would they still call him a legend? Someone on par with the likes of Perseus, Cadmus, or Heracles? No, they would liken him more to a daemon… or perhaps Thanatos incarnate.

Then, he spotted it - the notorious beast. The Minotaur was exactly how the tales described him to be, a monster with the body of a beast, but the head of a bull. It seemed to be fast asleep… yet, what was the fun in felling a defenseless enemy.

“Minotaur, son of Queen Pasiphae, I challenge you to a duel.” He boomed coldly, his sword drawn as he waited for the beast to stir. He waited, and waited, and waited, but the man did not awaken. Finally tired of waiting, Theseus went as far as to kick the beast - hard. Well, that certainly got the Minotaur’s attention.

The monster woke with a start, his large chestnut eyes staring at him in disbelief before hastily looking at the sky for signs of the moon. When he spotted it, his eyes narrowed, and he let out a loud snort, his eyes coming to rest on the Prince. Surprisingly, the man made no move to attack him, instead, a wide shit-eating grin appeared. “Well, what is a fair maiden like you doing here? Ah! You must have heard about my legendary physique!” The monster stood with a yawn before posing and flexing his impressive build. “It certainly ain't the day all of those yummy sacrifices enter. So, I must be correct!” The monster even went as far as to wink at him.

Theseus was absolutely flabbergasted by the display. Thank goodness he had the decency not to gawk, or gods forbid, have his mouth hanging open like an idiot. However, he had no idea how to proceed. The beast was simply standing not too far from him with an appraising gaze, doing nothing but singing his praises. Nice body… oh I like the long hair… wait, a flat-chested maiden… ehhh, beggars can’t be choosers, I reckon. The prince blushed in utter embarrassment, almost dropping his weapon in the process.

“How dare you! First off, I am no maiden. I am Theseus. A man - you insufferable brute!” He growled, his blush darkening considerably. “I have come to challenge you to a fight to the death! That is all.”

The monster quickly looked up at the moon and back, his expression was one of utter shock and confusion - as if he had grown a second head. “Wait, you're sayin’ that you willingly came here when it is not even that day all those men and women are sent here?!” The beast's eyes were blown wide open, his broad grin gone in an instant. “Hehe… sorry to disappoint you, Theus, but I’m a lover, not a fighter. I know my pops sends people in here to kill me every nine years, and I am built like a bull, but I tend to avoid them until they essentially die off from exhaustion or lack or grub.” The monster seemed at a loss for words after that, averting his curious gaze sheepishly. “You are quite beautiful yourself, Princey.”

At those words, the prince hastily sheathed his sword, a deep scowl set on his features. “… So, you are not going to duel me then? Ugh, this is a waste of my time. I sailed all the way from Athens to get the chance to face the fearsome Minotaur. I am utterly disappointed… well, I shall be taking my leave then. I have no intention of fighting a weak opponent that refuses to fight back.” As he turned on his heels to leave, the monster let out a shocked bellow before closing the distance and wrapping his large strong arms around him.

“W-wait! Don’t leave me yet. I haven’t had a conversation with anyone in, well, years! And you’re not afraid of me! What a catch you are. I won’t fight ya, but c’mon pal. Give a bull a break here, and stay…at least until the morning.” The bull became shockingly sentimental, and he looked on the verge of tears if his dejected, pleading face was anything to go by.

“No. Let me go. I have no interest in warriors who refuse to fight.” He grumbled, irritated by the monster's actions… ugh. Even getting crushed to death by the monster's large, muscular arms was better than getting slobbered on.

“Humph! You present a tough bargain, Theus. How about I take care of the warriors who are supposed to be sacrificed tomorrow? I get to show off my impressive strength and bash some skulls, which will prove my outstanding power… and I don’t gotta fight a handsome lad like yourself. It’s a win-win situation! Plus, that means you have to stay to watch the show. I think that’s a rather good idea, coming from a foolish bull such as myself.” He finished with a deep hearty laugh, finally setting him down.

Theseus glared at the Minotaur with a deep scowl… however, the proposal did pique his interest. “Fine. You have one day to impress me, brute.” Oh, goddess, please smite him now for what he just uttered. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


	2. 🌟⚔~ The Calm Before the Storm ~⚔🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening and morning before the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a Balthus role-player so let's just see how this goes. :shrugs:

Asterius was completely dumbfounded by the blond beauty in front of him. Well… the blond beauty currently all the way across the meadow from him. The bull knew he was supposed to stay far away from the prince during his slumber, but he simply could not help his curiosity. Theu-Emile’s warning echoed through his mind as he took a few hesitant steps closer to the man. _If I catch you anywhere near me, I will leave right then and there. Do not betray the meager amount of trust I have placed in you by doing something foolish._

He was a bloody fool. He knew he was, which was why he continued his slow creep across the field to Emile’s side. Praise the Gods above that he made it without waking him. Slowly and careful not to disturb a single stone, Asterius took a seat beside the prince, crossing his arms in deep contemplation. With a serious expression he gazed down at Emile, feeling his cheeks heat up in response as he tried in vain to keep a straight face. The man before him had long blond hair and deep blue eyes - a delicate face akin to a fair maiden that belied his toned figure and battle-toned muscles. Why, it would be a crime not to call this man attractive.

The bull let out a quiet snort before immediately covering his snout in horror, squeezing his eyes shut as he awaited his death by the blade of the prince. Yet, it never came. Peeking one eye open, then the other, Asterius let out a breath he had not even realized he was holding. Emile was still sleeping peacefully beside him without a care in the world. He was an anomaly. The prince was neither afraid nor instantly attacked him on sight. He had even gone as far as to wake him to challenge the mighty Minotaur instead of killing him in his sleep. And the prince called him a fool!

Well, Asterius supposed that he should get to work. After all, he had to make sure to put on a damn good show for the prince the coming morning. He was not going to lose Emile after finally meeting someone that actually did not mind his presence or call him a monster for being half-man and half-beast. The Minotaur stood with a renewed sense of determination and vigor, turning to go train until the sacrifices arrived - just missing the prince’s eyes fluttering open.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾✿☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

Theseus rolled onto his side, languidly eyeing the Minotaur with an amused expression. Did the bull perceive him as a fool? Anyone would be able to hear him stopping across the field like that, yet, what was the beast's purpose for approaching him? The blond was quite certain it was not to kill him, then, why was he being a fool?

Languidly, the prince nestled further into the soft grasses underneath him, relishing in the temperate weather and serene silence the small flourishing meadow evoked. It had been so long since he had the chance to sleep outdoors under Selene’s ever dutiful eyes. Being a Prince, he was expected to act with a certain air of dignity and behave regally around others - meaning that anything else he did outside of his father’s expectations was frowned upon. It would not be an understatement to say that his father was disappointed in him. Resting his chin in his hands he watched, rather impressed as the bull went through a flurry of motions akin to a human brawler. From that display alone, Theseus knew that Asterius would easily defeat the chosen sacrifices. It unsettled him greatly by just how nonchalant he felt about the whole affair. He should be disguised with himself - willingly allowing a monster to take the lives of people who did not even wish to participate in this suicidal mission. Yet, all he felt was gleeful anticipation for the coming day. A chance to witness the beast’s might first-hand before engaging him in a duel. Checking the delicate spool of thread once more, the prince finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep, feeling unusually secure within the heart of the Minotaur’s labyrinth.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾✿☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

The next morning, Theseus was awoken by a roasted rabbit being shoved in his face. Unsheathing his sword amidst the confusion, he was very much tempted to run the beast through as his eyes locked on the Minotaur’s own shit-eating grin. “Is there something you find amusing, brute?” He grumbled darkly, hastily sheathing his blade.

“Mornin’ princey! Nah, I was just wondering how this poor rabbit felt since it got skewered twice in one day and all. Look at it, you really were going for the kill!” Once again, the now slightly disfigured rabbit was presented to him on a skewer, a proud look on the bull’s face. Hesitantly, the blond accepted the meal, taking a bite before deciding to point out the obvious.

“And?”

“And what, handsome?”

“What about you? Where is your meal?”

“Ehh… I already ate.”

It was a blatant lie. One which was only confirmed as the beast’s stomach gurgled hungrily. Letting out an all too sarcastic sigh, Theseus returned the gifted food, laying back down fully intending to go back to sleep. After all, his presence was not needed. He knew the Minotaur was capable enough to deal with the sacrifices. Unfortunately, his companion had no intention of letting him go back to sleep.

“W-wait! You can’t go back to sleep now, handsome! The sacrifices should be here any minute now. I promised you a show, didn't I?!” In the brute’s haste, he forgoed the meal, delicately lifting the blond up from his comfortable bed of flowers before setting him back down on his feet like a child.

“Gods above!” Theseus hissed indignantly, stomping over to retrieve the fallen ration. “Just eat this, or I swear, I will leave right now!” Surprisingly, Asterius refused to back down from his scathing words, unlike the previous evening. Instead, the beast puffed out his chest and rose to his full height, his imposing figure sending shivers down his spine. “Oh? Finally ready to duel?” A broad smirk appeared on his features as his hand hovered dangerously over the hilt of his sword. This time, the beast backed down from the confrontation, at a loss for words.

“W-woah there Emile. I didn’t say nothin' about getting into a fight with ya…” Looking dejected, the beast accepted the rabbit, guzzling it down in only a few bites before sheepishly gazing down at the prince. “Heh, thanks. Not often someone cares about my wellbeing before themselves… uh… by not often, I mean never. It’s kinda hard to start a conversation when your partner’s trying to kill ya and all.”

With a bored yawn, Theseus reapplied his armor before holstering his gifted blade. “Ugh. Fine. On with it then.” With a simple wave of his hand he urged the Minotaur forth to “greet” his guests. “Bring whoever you find and put on your show here, I’ll be washing up or training while you traverse your labyrinth. Let us hope you do not disappoint. Ta-ta.”

Asterius was seemingly revitalized by the prince's words, the prospects of Emile bathi- gaining his respect made his eyes flare with determination. The bull could hardly stand to wait, the anticipation and high expectations gnawing at his insides. Although, his confidence in his own raw strength beat out his hesitation as he charged forth - the large gates opening in the distance to signal the arrival of the sacrifices.

No matter what, he was going to make the prince proud and wish to stay around longer. After decades alone and imprisoned within that accursed labyrinth, he would make sure Theseus stayed by his side. No matter how long it took or what he did to keep him.


End file.
